Recuperando Omisiones
by porquesi
Summary: Una nueva misión para el nuevo equipo 7 requiere una revisión del pasado de todos los viejos integrantes. Los espacios vacios comienzan a tomar forma. Los viejos amigos se reencuentran una vez más...SXS,NXH,OBXR,no  espacio...
1. Chapter 1

**Viejos Amigos**

**Prólogo**

Sabía que detrás del árbol estaría segura, nadie podría verla allí. El plan era sencillo, apenas se asomara por la puerta principal, ella le daría el regalo y saldría corriendo. Solo tenía que esperar que saliera. Cualquier vacilación sería imperdonable. Hoy no era un día para dudar, era su última oportunidad, pronto llegarían las misiones y ya no habría tiempo para regalos de cumpleaños…

¿Y si no salía? ¿Y si cuándo lo hiciera aparecía alguien más? Tenía que dárselo, no importaba cómo, tenía que conseguir que ese mismo día recibiera su regalo. Hacía una semana que había cumplido doce años, y aún no se había atrevido a felicitarle. ¿Cómo podía congratular a alguien qué siquiera la miraba a la cara? Estaba acostumbrada a que no quisieran hacerlo, era la rutina de todos los días, pero cuando él tomaba esa actitud, no podía soportarlo. Lo había intentado todo, al menos, todo lo que ella sabía. No se le daba bien tratar con la gente, estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida por lo que sus métodos de disuasión eran un poco más que nefastos. Hacer amigos no era su especialidad, y era poco probable que a esas alturas lograra algún cambio.

Había trabajado muy duro, y había dormido muy poco, estaba agotada, apunto de entrar a aquél lugar donde posiblemente la sacaran a patadas con tan solo un par de miradas. Odiaba especialmente como todos ellos la miraban, como si hubiese algo malo con ella, como si fuese su madre, o algo peor.

La situación comenzaba a parecerle ridícula, se sentía un ser absurdo en medio de un escenario del que no formaba parte. Suspiro decepcionada consigo misma, se había armado de coraje para llegar hasta allí y ahora se iría como siempre, con las manos vacías y repitiéndose así misma que mañana sí lo lograría. El mañana siempre llegaba y ella repetía aquel acto. Sí, era una cobarde, sí, ya no le importaba decirlo, estaba demasiado molida como para preocuparse de eso. Iba a dejarlo pasar, otra vez…

Abandonó su escondite entre suspiros, queriéndose golpear la cabeza contra algo, ¡contra cualquier cosa! Decidió echar una última mirada con la tonta esperanza de verlo, pero no lo vio. La persona que caminaba hacía ella no era él sino Obito.

Allí estaba quizás el único Uchiha que no la miraba como si estuviese infectada de un virus letal y extremadamente contagioso. Ella le sonrió, él pareció no percatarse de ella hasta que se encontró frente a sus narices. Si había una persona en el mundo a quien no se hubiera imaginado triste y abatido era a aquel muchacho que ahora no mostraba más que una terrible y desalentadora derrota. Tenía los ojos hinchados, aún vistiendo esas gafas de lente bergamota, podía asegurar que había estado llorando. Pensó que quizás se había peleado con alguno de sus parientes, después de todo, Obito no era la clase de persona que disfrutará pertenecer a uno de los clanes más poderosos y admirados de Konoha. Sin embargo, ella sabía que quería ser digno de llevar el Uchiha en su nombre, y se esforzaba por conseguir la aprobación de su familia, y de sus compañeros de equipo. Ella estaba segura que con el tiempo, Obito lograría ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea, quizás uno de los Uchiha más poderosos. Confiaba en él porque era un buen chico y siempre la hacía reír. Tenía una manera de ver la vida un tanto peculiar por no decir única, era optimista, y el optimismo no era algo que proliferara en Konoha en aquellos tiempos. Además, tenía un poder de la palabra admirable; cualquier cosa que le dijese por trivial que fuese siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor, creía en lo que le decía, cualquier tontería tenía sentido si salía de su boca.

—¿ Nireno? ¿tú, aquí? Espera, ¿tú, aquí? — Tartamudeó él mirando de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando.

—Si, yo aquí…—Respondió sonrojada bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Prosiguió confundido.

Obito sabía que el clan al que pertenecía Nireno no se llevaba para nada con el clan Uchiha, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella había decidido continuar la tradición, a pesar de ser la única que quedaba con vida. Trataba de evitar a cualquier miembro del clan, claro que evitarlos era algo problemático por no decir imposible ya que velaban por la seguridad de la aldea, y se encontraban constantemente vigilando las calles. Esa fue la razón de su sorpresa al verla de pie frente a la puerta principal. Había demasiados Uchihas juntos en ese lugar como para considerar su comportamiento como algo normal y natural. Nireno tenía que tener una muy buena razón para encontrarse en "terreno enemigo".

La niña lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro hacía el árbol donde había estado escondida hacía horas.

—Prometes, que no dirás nada, promételo y te lo diré…—Le dijo ante la mirada aturdida del muchacho.

—Sí, te lo prometo—Prometió desganado.

La verdad era que la situación le parecía cómica, y la mirada inquisidora de la niña lo ponía nervioso. Ella comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado al otro.

—¡¡ Oye qué haces, te dije qué te lo prometo!! —Repitió bruscamente tratando de zafarse del zarandeo.

—¡ Promételo, promételo por lo que más quieras! —Replicó ella estampándolo contra el tronco del árbol.

Obito debió confesar que a pesar que la niña era menuda, pequeña y bajita tenía bastante fuerza, también estaba al corriente de que posiblemente en unos años podría darle una paliza de muerte… Después de todo, él contaba con conseguir el sharingan algún día, un arma invalida para contrarrestar la herencia de sangre del clan de Nireno.

—¡Oye, no tengo tiempo para esto, Nireno! —La detuvo violentamente. Ella se atajó. —Tengo una misión dentro de unos minutos, y siempre estoy llegando tarde, ¡ya no sé ni como lo hago! Rin y Kakashi se enfadaran conmigo, y le daré la oportunidad a Kakashi para meterse conmigo, ¡ y tú sabes como le gusta hacerme quedar como si fuera un inútil…!

—No, no lo sé, pero vale, seré breve…—Dijo tomando aire como si estuviera a punto de revelar un gran secreto milenario.

Obito entorno los ojos esperando que la gran verdad fuese revelada. Nireno lo observó, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, ¿ porqué siempre qué miraba a un Uchiha tenía esa sensación? Suspiro nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

—QueríaveraSaizoporqueletrajesuregalodecumpleaños…—Confesó precipitadamente, Obito entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que la niña había dicho.

—¿ Saizo? Joder, Nireno, no me entero de nada… ¡ Y no tengo tiempo qué perder! — Replicó confuso, aquel nombre era lo único que había podido percibir con claridad.

Ella le extendió el regalo. Obito observó un paquete mal envuelto color rojo con lo que parecía ser un moño. Jamás en su vida había visto una cosa tan fea… pero no iba a compartir su opinión estética, no con una persona que lo miraba de aquella forma. A los ojos de su amiga, aquel regalo era especial y por sus gestos presentía que le había llevado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo.

—¿ Y por qué no se lo das en persona cuándo lo veas? —La cuestionó evitando a toda costa centrar su atención en el maltrecho envoltorio.

—Porque si se lo doy mañana, va a decir que soy una irresponsable y una tonta y… y… o… o algo así, y no quiero darle pie ningún comentario de ese calibre—Contestó frunciendo el entrecejo imaginándose el rostro enfado de su compañero de equipo. —Y tampoco quiero preguntar o entrar a su casa por las razones que tú ya sabes...

Obito giro sus ojos como si quisiera desprenderse de ellos. Nireno, descorazonada, retomó la casi olvidada idea de que era una tontería hacer lo que estaba haciendo. La aparición del chico le había de vuelto las esperanzas, el coraje había resurgido… y comenzaba a apagarse.

—¡ Ya sé! —Exclamó él repentinamente—Creo que Itachi estaba jugando en la puerta, podemos usarlo de mensajero…

Las esperanzas renacieron, y la sonrisa de Obito le transmitió confianza, quizás después de todo, podría lograr su objetivo.

El chico desapareció tras la puerta de entrada, Nireno aguardó detrás del árbol. En tan solo unos segundos, él volvió a aparecer con un niño en los brazos.

—¡ Venga, aquí está! —anunció el recién llegado, y apoyando al pequeño en el suelo continuó—Itachi, esta chica tiene una misión para ti, tu primera misión ninja, así que escucha detenidamente…

Su voz sonó imponente como si estuviera encargándole una misión de vida o muerte. El crío asintió divertido, parecía gustarle la idea. Nireno, por otro lado, observaba a ambos aprensiva. ¿Podría ser capaz ese chiquillo de que su regalo llegará sano y salvo a manos de Saizo? ¿Y si Itachi se equivocaba?

—¡ Vamos, dile! ¿Qué esperas? —Prorrumpió él despertándola de sus planteamientos sobre el destino de su regalo.

—¡ Vale, vale!—Bufó indignada ante la solución final que Obito había encontrado a su problema—Itachi, ¿ podrías buscar a Saizo y entregarle esto?

Itachi que escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones observó el paquete con curiosidad. Finalmente levanto la vista hacía ella y asintió. Había aceptado la misión con solemnidad, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tan mono poniéndose serio de ese modo. Tras entregarle el regalo, Itachi desapareció de escena dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—Bien, ahora debo irme, tendré que buscarme una buena excusa para que Kakashi no me de la vara sobre llegar tarde… Al maestro le dará igual y Rin evitará los comentarios… pero Kakashi… ¡ Uff, no tengo ganas de soportarlo! Ya he agotado mi dosis de discursos sobre lo que significa ser un buen ninja…—Dijo entre suspiros cogiéndose la cabeza como si tuviese miedo de que le explotará o se le partiera en dos.

—¿ Por eso estabas llorando…? Ya me parecía…—Replicó recordando sus ojos hinchados.

—Yo no estaba llorando—La interrumpió rudamente cruzándose de brazos. —Se me había metido algo en el ojo, siempre se me están metiendo cosas en los ojos, los tengo delicados, sabes…

Nireno prefirió mirar hacía otro lado. Obito se quitó las gafas, cogió un pequeño frasco de colirio y se echó una gota en cada ojo.

—Otra vez te estuvieron presionando por lo del Sharingan, ¿verdad? —Prosiguió ella mirándolo de reojo.

—No quiero hablar de eso—Refutó ofendido.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi tampoco me va muy bien con mi herencia sanguínea, de hecho, me va fatal… Se supone que a mi edad ya tendría que haberlo desarrollado, pero no, soy anormal—Rió ella—…pero al menos yo no tengo presiones, mi madre, cuando esta en si, se alegra de que no lo posea aún, y creo que al resto de la gente lo prefiere… pero la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que mis ojos despierten, estuve averiguando como adelantar el proceso ¡ y adivina qué! —Obito la miró con desconfianza, no se atrevía a preguntarle ese qué—Si miró fijamente a un portador del Sharingan, mis ojos despertaran automáticamente, una especie de sistema de defensa o algo así…

—¡ Entonces eso significa…!— Exclamó divertido.

—¡ Qué si logras despertar tu Sharingan, yo podré despertar mi Midori! ¡Y estoy segura qué dentro de poco lo conseguirás!—Concluyó eufórica como si al fin hubiera visto la luz luego de un largo recorrido por un túnel oscuro y asfixiante.

—Hagamos un trato, te prometo que para cuando vuelva de esta misión, traeré el Sharingan conmigo, y a cambio tu me harás un favor…—Le propuso mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Un favor? —Repitió entre risas —Ya sé de que va…

—¿Tanto se nota? —Suspiro poniéndose las gafas nuevamente.

—¿Quieres qué te ayude con Rin, verdad? —Adivinó ella. Obito le dio la espalda. —Te ayudaré con ella aunque no lo consigas, no me importa. Rin me cae bien, al menos me mira a la cara…

Obito se giró por última vez, sonriendo ampliamente, ajustándose las gafas por última vez antes de abandonar el escenario.

—¡Cuándo vuelva no seré el mismo!— Le prometió—¡ Despertaré el Sharingan, ya lo verás!

—¡ Suerte! ¡Y asegúrate de hacerlo!—Gritó a viva voz — ¡O Itachi lo conseguirá antes qué tú!

Si ella lo hubiese sabido, presentido o imaginado quizás le hubiese dicho otra cosa… Obito nunca volvió a casa ni vivo ni muerto, todo lo que quedo de él fue tan solo su nombre grabado en una placa de mármol y sus gafas bergamotas.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Misión

**Viejos Amigos**

**Advertencia: **

**La trama de este fanfic pertenece a Shippuuden, luego de que el equipo 7 se encuentra con Sasuke, por lo tanto hay ciertos spoilers tanto del manga como del anime. **

**CAPITULO 1: LA MISIÓN**

Naruto seguía al resto de sus compañeros desganado, totalmente resignado. Esa no era una de las misiones que le llamará la atención. No quería estar allí, era una total perdida de tiempo, sin embargo no había logrado convencer a Tsunade de lo contrario. Según ella eran los únicos a quienes podía enviar para cumplirla. Se había quejado, gritado, discutido, pero nada la había hecho cambiar de parecer. Esas actitudes eran tan típicas tanto en ella como en él que ya no les veía sentido.

Entrenar, sí. Eso es lo que tendría que estar haciendo, vaya que sí, o buscando a Sasuke. Sí, eso es lo que tendría que estar haciendo pero no, otra vez perdiendo el tiempo con trivialidades. Desde ningún punto de vista, ir a una tonta celebración de graduación ninja le ayudaría a acercarse a Sasuke. Sabía que Sakura opinaba lo mismo acerca de la misión, pero también sabia que ella sería incapaz de cumplir las ordenes de su maestra.

Había algo que lo molestaba. ¿Por qué necesitaban tanta gente para ir a esa estúpida graduación? Eran seis personas en total incluyéndolo a él: Sakura, Sai, Neji, Hinata, y Kakashi sensei. ¿No era suficiente con enviar a unas dos personas? Al fin y al cabo, era una especie de misión diplomática, y él no se ajustaba bajo ningún parámetro a las circunstancias. ¿Qué sabía él de papeleo, formas y modales? Estaba claro que Tsunade quería deshacerse de él. No lo quería tener cerca, seguramente sabía algo nuevo que podría aproximarle a Sasuke, alguna nueva pista, y por eso quería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de Konoha. En estos momentos, no quería saber nada sobre Godaime. Naruto comenzó a insultarla entre murmullos bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi, que se sonría imaginando los posibles insultos que profería su joven ex alumno.

Kakashi rememoró las últimas palabras que le dirigió Tsunade _" Tómatelo como una especie de vacaciones, los reencuentros entre viejos amigos son muy interesantes…"_. Seguramente cuando se lo dijo estaría recordando su reencuentro con Orochimaru pues había fruncido el entrecejo, suspirado profundamente y finalmente agregado " _Jodido cabrón_".

Kakashi dejó de mirar de reojo a Naruto para centrarse en el recorrido. Faltaba poco, en la carta decían que una tal Leda iría a su encuentro. Según las coordenadas ya se encontraban en el lugar. Al ser una villa ninja estaba escondida, posiblemente no a la vista de cualquiera, o al menos, tendría su sistema de seguridad muy bien activado, especialmente, esa villa. Por lo que le habían comentado, la villa había sufrido hacía unos años una terrible guerra que la había dejado indefensa frente a la amenaza externa. Aún estaban tratando de recuperarse, y Kakashi conocía muy bien lo que era atravesar una post-guerra.

Sakura observó como repentinamente su maestro disminuía la velocidad de la carrera hasta detenerse en seco. Observó su alrededor, no veía a nadie. Neji, a su lado, activo su ojo blanco. ¿ Se habían perdido? Suspiró aburrida. No iba a confesarlo pero la misión le parecía una tontería, había cosas más importantes en este momento que esa misión. Sin embargo, aquel cometido había despertado una extraña curiosidad en ella. Hacía unos días había escuchado a Tsunade y a Neji entrelazados en una conversación sobre Sasuke. Al parecer, Neji junto con dos personas del grupo de Anbu habían encontrado nuevas pistas sobre su ex compañero que habían resultado ser totalmente falsas. Por lo que había entendido, un ninja desconocido había alardeado en un bar de dudosa reputación acerca de su sharingan. ¿ Un sharingan? Todos sabían que los únicos Uchihas con vida eran Sasuke y su hermano, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser aquel ninja, de hecho ella no había logrado enterarse si éste realmente poseía esa herencia sanguínea o no. Sakura podría haber dejado pasar esa información, después de todo había resultado ser errónea, pero le había extrañado. No podía dejar pasar algo que intercalaba a miembros del Anbu. Tras aquello, obtuvo la misión: Konoha había recibido una invitación a cierta graduación de una villa oculta, especialmente dirigida a "Kakashi Hatake". A Sakura le había parecido algo sospechoso, y había acertado de alguna manera, después de todo, eran un grupo de seis personas dirigiéndose a aquel sitio: Dos jounins, dos chunins y un Naruto. Sakura rió ante su propia conclusión. Tsunade había propuesto la misión como una especie de vacaciones bien merecidas, pero su joven alumna no creía que aquello fuera del todo cierto. ¿Vacaciones, ahora? Sonaba ridículo, después de su último y único encuentro con Sasuke luego de casi tres años o la inminente aparición de Akatsuki no podían perder el tiempo en cosas como aquella, pero lo estaban perdiendo, a menos que hubiese algo oculto en el asunto…

Sakura tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos, una nueva figura había aparecido y se dirigía hacía ellos frunciendo el ceño pero con una amable y amplia sonrisa.

Neji observó a dos personas en su campo de visión de 180º: una se encontraba frente a él, la otra parecía explayarse completamente, como una mancha, sobre la superficie de uno de los tantos árboles que los rodeaban. ¿Qué o quién se suponía qué era eso? La persona que se había dejado ver no llevaba ningún protector ninja, era una civil aunque no tenía la pinta de una. Había algo en raro en ella, pero no podía explicar qué, era algo así como un presentimiento.

—¡ Hola! —La saludó Kakashi adelantándose hacía ella—Soy Kakashi Hatake, encantado de conocerte, Leda.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? —les preguntó extrañada.

—Somos de Konoha, hemos recibido una invitación para la celebración de graduación de… —Comenzó a explicar con su característica amabilidad al encontrarse con extraños, o chicas guapas.

—¿ Una invitación? —Lo interrumpió pasmada.

Naruto, Sai, Hinata y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, la chica al parecer no tenía ni la menor idea sobre aquella visita. Kakashi le extendió la nota que lo había puesto al corriente sobre el asunto.

—Ya veo…—Murmuró la chica tras leerla. —Es la letra de Soni…

Neji observó como el chakra de la segunda persona comenzó a contraerse, la macha comenzaba a tomar una forma concreta: la de una muchacha de aproximadamente su edad.

Los demás, incluyendo a Hinata que no había activado su ojo blanco, observaron como una masa incorpórea surgía de uno de los árboles, para ser más exactos se despegaba del tronco como si fuera un chicle. Aquella masa, que imitaba la superficie del árbol cual camaleón, lentamente se transformaba en una joven de largos cabellos y ojos amarillos, vestida de la misma tonalidad. En su pierna izquierda lucía un protector ninja, exponiendo el símbolo de la villa oculta.

—No pienso dejarlos pasar, Leda, y mucho menos si Soni esta metida en el asunto. No puedo fiarme de que esa nota haya sido escrita por ella, y aún, de haberlo sido, tampoco. No quiero ningún problema con Yam, ni ningún problema con esta gente—Anunció con una voz tan tétrica que Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en Shino.

—Ruego que nos disculpen—Prosiguió Leda haciendo caso omiso a su compañera—Tres ninjas de nuestra villa han sido atacados y aún no hemos encontrado a los culpables, y todo el mundo esta un poco nervioso por aquí…

—Comprendo la situación pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver—Replicó Kakashi afable.

—¿ Nerviosos? Aquí no hay nadie nervioso, Leda, no pienso dejar que pasen… Así que vuelvan por donde vinieron, ninjas de Konoha, y espero que lo hagan pacíficamente, no quiero tener problemas con vosotros, y creedme, vosotros no queréis problemas conmigo—Reiteró la ninja analizando a los recién llegados.

—¡ Ahora qué hemos llegado hasta aquí no pensamos volver! —Irrumpió una nueva voz en la disputa. Cada una de las miradas se centró en un muchacho rubio que irritado apretaba sus puños como si se estuviera conteniendo—¡ Nosotros no atacamos a nadie! Ahora dejadnos pasar y terminemos con esta misión de una buena vez. ¡Estoy cansado de tanta tontería, vaya qué sí!

Sakura hubiera dicho lo mismo, estaba tan exasperada como él, pero no lo diría ni haría nada al respecto, en lugar de unirse a los gritos de su amigo, se acercó a él y le dio una colleja.

—¡ Naruto, cierra la boca! —Le gritó.

—….pero Sakura-chan—Gimió dolorido.

—¿Dónde sacaron a este personaje? —Le preguntó la ninja enarcando una ceja.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente. Naruto bufó cruzándose de brazos, y Sakura inclinó la cabeza en forma de disculpas.

—Por favor, vamos a tranquilizarnos—Propuso Leda tratando de funcionar de mediadora.

Los ánimos del ambiente no diagnosticaban nada bueno, y ella no podía conocer a simple vista las intenciones de los visitantes, de la misma manera que no podía asegurar que la nota hubiese sido escrita efectivamente por Soni. Aún así, conocía una solución al problema. Pero no tenía otra opción, de ser realmente invitados era una descortesía por su parte tratarlos de aquella forma, y de no serlo, "ella" lo descubriría. Sólo tenía que llamarla, y debía hacerlo antes que las cosas se pusieran peor.

—Por favor, esperadme unos segundos y enseguida arreglaremos el mal entendido.— Les comunicó sonriéndoles delicadamente.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Sai, que se había mantenido a raya de todo el asunto, se sorprendió cuando Leda apareció con una niña pequeña de la mano. ¿ Sería eso lo que arreglará el mal entendido? ¿ Sería ella la razón por la cuál Kakashi había sido invitado a aquella aldea?

La niña los observó cuidadosamente, como si estuviera analizándolos a niveles indetectables a su entender, el único que parecía estar incomodo ante la presencia de la chiquilla era Kakashi, quien fue el primero que llamó su atención. Tras él, examinó detenidamente a Hinata, Neji y Sakura. Nada interesante sucedió. ¿ Qué era lo qué estaba ocurriendo? Sai no lo comprendía hasta que los ojos azabaches de la niña se posaron en los de suyos, el chico se sintió abrumado… Una extraña pero casi imperceptible luz verde surgió de su mirada. No le gustaba que lo contemplara, sospechaba que quería ver algo más allá de lo que él podía siquiera imaginar, había algo raro en la forma que lo hacía… ¿ Qué clase de técnica era esa? ¿Qué estaba buscando en ellos? Esa niña no tendría más de siete años, no podía ser peligrosa, sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba de todo el asunto… Y de Sai, pasó a Naruto…

—Creo que ha sido suficiente, ¿verdad? —Interrumpió Kakashi, interponiéndose en la visión de la niña. Naruto se sobresaltó

—Nike, ¿recuerdas lo qué te dije? —Le preguntó Leda a la niña.

Ella miró a Kakashi con desconfianza, de reojo volvió a escanear a los demás, sólo que esta vez lo hizo rápidamente.

—No mienten, al menos no detecté nada en ellos que me diga lo contrario—Respondió, y voz baja pensó que no había duda, era innecesario tomarse siquiera la molestia de buscar en el último.

Leda suspiró aliviada, su compañera resopló y desapareció sin más. Neji observó como su chakra volvía a expandirse por uno de los árboles. ¿Por qué era tan valiosa la opinión de una cría tan pequeña? Neji desactivó su ojo blanco más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Así que tú eres Nike, te pareces mucho a tu madre—Recalcó Kakashi acuclillándose a la altura de la pequeña.

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Cómo conoces a mi madre? —Replicó entornando los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado.

Kakashi sonrió con dulzura, no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él. La mirada de la niña era inconfundible, esos ojos negros, profundos, con ese brillo tan particular, eran imposible de olvidar. Unos ojos que podían leer lo más oculto del alma de los hombres, y manipularlo a su entender. Esa niña aún no podría pero alguna vez lo haría, como también lo había podido hacer su madre. A simple vista era sin duda su hija. Sus rasgos eran tan parecidos que por un segundo pensó encontrarse con un fantasma de su juventud. Tenía el mismo cabello azabache aunque no lo llevaba tan largo como ella lo solía usar en aquél momento. Aún con la misma fisonomía, Kakashi sabía que esa pequeña jamás podría ser su vieja amiga, el rostro de la cría expresaba cierta lucidez y regocijo de la cual ella había carecido la mayor parte de su infancia. Era una niña feliz y risueña, algo que, por otra parte, jamás había sido su madre, al menos no frente a extraños.

—Soy un viejo amigo de tu madre, Kakashi Hatake, un placer conocerte—Se presentó extendiéndole una mano.

—No sabía que mi madre tuviera amigos de otras aldeas que no fuera la nuestra—Replicó enarcando una ceja.

—Pues al menos tiene uno…—Sonrió él.

Hinata se tranquilizó cuando la pequeña sonrió también. Estaba feliz que finalmente todo el problema se hubiera resuelto. La tensión había desaparecido, y todos parecían estar más relajados.

Cuando tuvo la noticia que formaría parte del grupo con Naruto, no pudo creérselo. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo al fin podría pasar algún tiempo con él, y si tenía suerte la oportunidad de compartir muchos momentos con la persona que más había extrañado en su vida. Tsunade había propuesto la misión como unas pequeñas vacaciones, y Hinata pensaba tomarse la propuesta al pie de la letra.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que hasta el momento les este gustando la historia, espero sus comentarios ;) Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que han incluido este fanfic en sus favoritos.


End file.
